Redemption Potter
by DracoMalfoyJustNeedsAHug
Summary: Draco has been wandering around after the war, but nobody really wants to take in a Death eater even with the Dark Lord gone. After some time the Malfoy come to the realization that there is only one place that will take him in. Hogwarts. Where Harry has gone to teach after the war. What does Draco Malfoy go asking for when he gets there? Redemption, Who will provide it?


"Redemption" The word poured out of my mouth like liquid. Of course It probably would considering my journey here . I paced back in forth in front of Hogwarts. A place I once said I would never be returning to. Of course I don't have much choice now, most death eaters have gone into hiding. Most others have been caught and sent to Azkaban. I however have met a much worse fate, mother disowned me. Malfoy manor is now owned by Gringott's. Nobody wants to hire a death eater. My feet ache, I look down at my pitiful self. My dress robes are torn in many places 'This must be what it feels like to be a Weasly.' I think. The school is open there are first years on both sides of me, giving me glances and horrifying looks. I walk down the halls silently to myself. But it hits me a memory so strong, one impossible to ignore. The Potions classroom door is open, do I dare glance? Yes I must for Severus, surly they did not let any insufferable moron take his position. ...

" Yes well I don't think you should be allowing just anybody passes to view the Restricted Section Hermione." Harry Reasoned. " No I don't suppose I should... But they..." Hermione Started then caught a glance of the slim figure in the doorway. Draco backed away.

"What's wrong , Hermione ?"Said Ginny, who noticed Hermione staring out into space. "Harry was Malfoy ever sent to Azkaban." She questioned growing weary at the sight she saw.

"No why?" Harry asked. " Malfoy you slimy git , I demand reason for you to be in Hogwarts now!" Hermione Marched out into the hall and pointed her want directly at the fragile boys face. Ginny and Harry soon followed. Students from all houses started to form around the Professors.

" I swear to Merlin If you don't start talking I will Avada Kedavra your arse. " Ginny raised her eyebrows not once had she heard her friend cruse that much. Malfoy fell to the ground his knees weak,"

Potter." He said. The trying to make himself look less frail he stood witch only proved to much challenge on blistered feet. Harry came forward, wand ready," What do you want with me Malfoy. " He smirked. Some students Ohhed and Ahhed at this point. Others had gone back to there house's. " Redemption Potter." Draco fell forward into potters wand , which he had to drop to catch the boy. Carrying proved to be a easy task, he weighed less then he did when he was in school. Of course harry was not actually carrying him either more along the lines of dragging.

"Harry should we bring him up to the common room, He looks like he in need of a good rest." said Ginny eagerly.

"My enemy Ginny! Let me get this straight my wife wants me to bring a Death Eater up to our common rooms. Uh No!" Harry said sternly, But non the less Draco ended up there any ways. Hermione and Ginny would not have it. If Draco was willing to ask for Redemption they would give it to him. ... It took a few hours for Draco to come to, by the time he woke up he was be cared by poppy. Not that it mattered. Poppy was older now, since he left Hogwarts. He had always respected her for her knowledge of healing. One of the talents he could not pick up while there.

Draco noted a few more things:

~ There was a sticky note by his bed frame.

~a bell was clasped between his fingers.

~ He was nauseas, Most likely from poppy giving him one to many potions. Draco pulled the sticky note from the bedside, it read.

Dear Malfoy. If it is redemption you want, you may seek it here but Harry is having a hard time believing you are sincere. Poppy gave you a lot of potions so ring the bell when you wake up, and she will give you a stomach calmer. Draco smirked, he had been accepted


End file.
